


Purgation

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Catharsis, Explicit Language, F/F, Masochism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: Noun;"the purgation by ritual violence of morbid social emotions".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Anne/Max - cathartic by weekendgothgirl.

Anne shivered as she draped her shirt over a chair. She couldn't hide anything from her now, it was all laid bare as fucking literally as it got.

She wrapped her fingers tight around the back of that same chair, knuckles turning white. Her hesitation wasn't fear, it _wasn't_. She just didn't know how to ask.

"Chérie?" Max's voice was soft, a whisper in comparison to her own voice screaming in her head.

"Do it," Anne demanded, teeth clenched as she braced herself, her next words sounding like a threat even though they were a plea. "Don't make me say it again."

The first one hurt the most, the sharp sting of the unexpected followed by the purest rush of relief. Everything after that would be noise but she didn't want it to stop.

There was a slight pause, a chance for her to beg out but Anne had never backed down from anything in her life. The cat of nines struck her again, supple leather leaving faint red lines over the white raised scars. It was only the plaything of a whore but she'd made Max raise it like she meant it. Max would strike again because she asked her to. Max would stop when she asked her to stop. And without needing asking, Max would press herself into her back and kiss her better. 

Anne turned her head to look over her shoulder, watching Max’s eyes darken, her bottom lip tremble. Catharsis meant exactly the same in French.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
